ADLTQ: Haircut
by Mika-chan
Summary: My miniseries of shorts that take a look into T&Q's lives after the war. Just pointless fluff. Shounen ai


A Day in the Lives of Trowa and Quatre: Haircut   
By Mika

Quatre was quietly reading the morning paper when Trowa came into the kitchen. The blonde immediately looked up when he heard the footsteps, a smile on his face. "Good morning, Tro...wa." 

Quatre eyes widened a bit, his hands slacking so that his newspaper tilted forward a little. Trowa hardly noticed as he crossed the tile floor and to the cabinet, hand stifling his yawn as he did. Blue eyes continued to follow the movements of his lover right up until Trowa had sat down beside him, cereal box and bowl full of milk in hands. 

It was only when he had popped open the cardboard lid and began pouring the Lucky Charms(tm) into his bowl did Trowa take notice of the attention directed at him. With a tilt of his head, he questioned, "What?" 

Quatre continued to stare, not really knowing what else to say. 

Trowa looked puzzled for a few more seconds before it seem to suddenly dawn on him and he closed the distance between them and placed a light kiss on Quatre's lips. "Sorry, I didn't wish you a good morning. Good morning, Quatre." 

Quatre bit his lower lip before smiling uneasily. "That's okay, Trowa." 

Trowa smiled before pulling away and began eating his cereal. He picked up his spoon and mixed his bowl and its contents around a bit (a pre-moistening ritual as he put it) before lifting up a scoop full and putting it in his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he bent down to take another bite when the strangest thing happened. 

His hair dipped into the milk. 

Green eyes blinked in surprise and he pulled back quickly. With crossed eyes he looked at the hair that fell to the right of his face. Hmm...well, it was considerably longer than he ever remembered it to be, being about three inches past his chin, but then again, it never came up as a problem. He'd never actually had to worry about his bang, but mainly the hair around the rest of his head. He frowned a little, taking a hold of the tip of his milk-moistened hair and tugging it a bit. 

Quatre in the meantime was finding it very hard to breath let alone keep a straight face, so he covered his face with his newspaper feigning a very large interest in the classified section. 

The sound of crinkling paper came to Trowa's ears and he turned to his left in time to see his lover lose all control and had already deserted his cover, doubled over in laughter. 

"I hardly find it that funny...koi." 

"S-Sor--I didn't--It's just that...milk...hair." Another round of laughter filled the air and a not amused Trowa watched Quatre blandly. 

Pushing his cereal away, Trowa rested his right elbow on the table and leaned his head atop of it. The problem with doing that however was that his hair was now plastered to a whole side of his face, resulting with even louder chortles than before. 

Not able to take this any more, he pushed back his chair and stood up. Firmly grasping Quatre's arm, he dragged the blonde out of his seat and led him to the garage. 

"T-Trowa, where are we going?" 

"Barber. I need a haircut." 

"I'll sa--ACK!" 

* * * * * 

"You want what?" 

Trowa held back the urge to sigh and repeated his instructions again. "I want you to take off about three inches of this," he said, pointing to his bang, "and I want it to look exactly as it does now, just three inches shorter. Do you understand?" 

Joe the Barber rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You sure you don't just want me to hack it all off?" 

"NO! I mean yes--I mean..." Trowa inhaled a calm breath before speaking again. "Could you please just do as I requested?" 

The older man shrugged. "Sure, you're the customer. Kay! I need you to shampoo him!" 

"Okay boss!" A bubbly looking red head then came to Trowa's side, leading him away. "Right this way, Mr--hm, I didn't catch you name." 

"Trowa." 

"Ah, well Mr. Trowa, you just come right along and we'll get you started. If you don't mind me saying, you have the most peculiar hairstyle I've ever seen in my life. Now don't you take offense now, Mr. Trowa. It's quite becoming of you and would you mind if I take a picture later? Blah blah blah. Yadda yadda yadda, etc..." 

A very amused Quatre watched from his seat, a magazine now in hand, as his lover was dragged to the back room. Poor Trowa. Maybe he should have mentioned he had a private barber, and Trowa could have well had Fred do his hair for him. Oh well... 

"Excuse me, sir, but we can take you now." 

Quatre's head rose in surprise and his eyes met that of another shampoo girl. "Oh, I'm just waiting for someone." 

"Nonsense," the girl said, waving her hand and using the other one to take hold of Quatre's arm. "One can never have too many haircuts, but even if you don't want one, we can give you a nice shampoo, free of charge." 

"Really, that won't be necessary--" 

"You'll have to wait anyway for your friend, and it'll be pretty boring just sitting here. I assure you, you'll feel much better after your done." 

"Well, I don't kno--" 

"GREAT! Now just come with me and we can get started." 

The girl tugged Quatre to his feet and practically dragged him into the backroom as the other girl did with Trowa. 

Quatre attempted to free himself, but didn't really want to hurt her...yet the fact that she held onto him with an iron grip had a part in that decision as well. He eventually gave in and followed her, right past Trowa who was busy enjoying a nice head massage. 

Well, he thought as he sat down, it couldn't be all that bad... 

* * * * * 

A half an hour later... 

"There you go Mr. Barton." 

Trowa blinked a few times, turning his head from side to side. Hmm...yes...the length was right and the style. He released the breath he wasn't aware of holding and nodded politely to Joe. After being freed of the smock around his neck, he stood up and stepped away from his seat, still staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

After paying at the counter, he was presented with a bowl of lollipops. He glanced from it to Joe then back again. 

"It's policy here," Joe explained, smiling from ear to ear. "First timers always get a sucker." 

... 

Trowa took a green one. 

Waving once in goodbye he pocketed the candy and walked towards his awaiting lover. The funny thing however was that Quatre wasn't there. He paused in step, a bit puzzled until a familiar, though a bit flustered voice then echoed in the small barber shop and he turned around to see his beloved stalking out of the back room, shampoo girl a few steps behind him. 

"Mr. Quatre, I assure you this is what's in now. You look fantastic!" 

Fantastic wasn't /quite/ the word Trowa would use to describe it, though he smartly kept his opinion to himself as he was ushered out of the shop and onto the sidewalk. They were in the car a mere seconds later, Quatre already starting up the engine, a slight scowl on his youthful face. 

Trowa remained silent, attempting not to glance too many times over at his lover's direction. It wasn't /that/...well...it was...different. 

A small smile then formed on his lips; it wasn't very often that he got to see Quatre get peeved. 

'Well,' Trowa concluded in his thoughts, 'there was no way else around it.' 

They stopped at a red light and as they waited, Trowa reached into his pocket and pulled out his lollipop. Staring at it for a few seconds, he put it in Quatre's line of vision though still did not dare look directly at the other. 

Quatre gave a sideways glance, face set in an indifferent expression. Without a second thought, he grabbed the proffered candy. Ripping off the plastic wrapper, he popped the sucker into his mouth. "...Mmph." 

"You're welcome." 

The light turned green and they continued their drive home, a somewhat placated Quatre sucking on his lolli while in the seat beside him, Trowa attempted not to stare too much at his lover. 

*lick-lick-suck-suck* 

... 

"Quatre." 

*lick-lick-suck-suck* "...Mmph." 

"...There's a hat store not a few blocks from here. If you'd like we could go and..." 

Needless to say, Trowa slept on the couch that night. 

The End 

Mika-chan   
September 4, 2000 


End file.
